The Successor
by SweetInsanity89
Summary: Darkness. "...to kill old captains..." Ascension. A new Gotei 13. Pulse...Slice...Slaughter! And Rukia...Maybe.
1. The Molten Battleground

_This story was created by an idea me and my friend (not the one I created __**Habitual Attachment**__ with) came up with. I thought it was awesome and needed to be a short story. Please don't hurt me or hound me about __**Habitual Attachment**__. It will come out in due time as will __**Chain Requiem**__. I love you guys and please continue to support me! Thank you!_

**Disclaimer: I don't not in any way own Bleach or its characters. I do, however, own Ichigo's extended powers. **

**Setting:****Takes place two years before Ichigo's freshman year of college.**

* * *

"Get up…Kurosaki Ichigo."

The said orange-headed young man panted heavily as he struggled to get up. He stabbed his sword into the ground and used it as leverage to bring himself to his knees. Blood, burns, and deep gashes covered his skin and clothes while his opponent stood strong with like nicks and scratches. Ichigo glared harshly at the man before him.

Yamanmoto Genryuusai Shigekuni gazed sternly down at the living shinigami in front of him. He was reckless, and untrained but a very strong person. With the proper instruction the boy could be great, as he had thought many times watching his battles, and resolved to teach the boy himself.

The Soutaichou watch silently as Ichigo struggled to stand and shakily grasped his zanpakutō. He mentally commended the boy for not giving up and would have to thank him later for answering to an old man's vague request.

"Good. You can still stand, but we still have lots of work to do." The older man said and readied his blade. Ichigo regarded the man with a slightly confused look and readied his own blade.

"So, are you going to tell me what his is about?" Yamamoto simply gazed at the young man blankly before closing his eyes briefly and releasing a content sigh. Taking a second to collect his words, the Soutaichou opened his eyes and narrowed them on his target.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you are a direct link between Shinigami, the world of the living, and Hollows. I wish to see how far your potential truly runs." the older man stated simply and let loose and enormous amount of reiatsu. Ichigo stood his ground concluding that Yamamoto was just testing his skills.

For three months Ichigo battled Yamamoto learning the basic movement of a sword fighter. He literally got the shit beat out of him, but it paid off. About a month later they began establishing his unique style of fighting. At that point Yamamoto could see the younger shinigami's progress as he slowly gaining control of his reiatsu.

By month seven Ichigo had his zanpakutō reduced to katana form. It was slightly longer than other shinigami's blade but looked just as ordinary. The sheath was black with a red hanging cord that kept it attached to his white clothes belt. The hilt was wrapped in intricate black, sturdy, cord wrap over the white ray skin that allowed a firm grip. The hand guard was circular and had a spiral pattern. Ichigo was rather ecstatic at his progress but Yamamoto wasn't as thrilled. They only had three left before he handed the boy over for his secondary training and there was still much more to be achieved.

Yamamoto's narrow gaze met Ichigo's brown ones, calling immediately a serious atmosphere. All celebration aside the young adult braced himself for the attack he knew was coming.

"....Reduce all creation to ash, Ryūjin Jakka! Jōkaku Enjō!"

Intense red flames surrounded them at an unnatural height. The old Soutaichou stood straight, haori off, as well as the upper part of the shinigami uniform. His sword blazed furiously beside him ready for a challenging battle. Ichigo looked at the old man with a grateful smile. No one had actually taken the time to instruct him on the basics and advanced techniques of swordsmanship and he was sure there was still much he need to learn but he knew the skills would be need, and that time was now.

"Ichigo. I'm sure you are aware that with this training you have risen above captain level." There was a pause in confirmation.

"If you can beat me here, it means your training with me has been complete and I will tell you why I asked you to meet me months ago. Do you understand, Ichigo?" he questioned, said teen nodded.

"Ah. So, no holding back?" a sad smile wrinkled the old man's face.

"Sou desu."

As soon as the words left his month the fight had begun and the future set. Ichigo let loose a bit of his newly controlled spiritual pressure causing the furious fire to become nothing more than a dim flicker. His orange hair covered his eyes as his right hand moved slowly to the hilt of his blade.

"Myaku: Zangetsu. [1]" the words were low and barely audible but Yamamoto had heard the words before and took them in stride. The fire blazed anew.

"Sou desu ne, Ichigo. Show me your true power." Yamamoto murmured to his self. He couldn't keep the proud awe from his voice as he watched the young man transform before him. Ichigo raised his head a bit, his hardened eyes now visible.

"Satsu: Zangetsu. [2]"

[*****]

Kyōraku Shunsui, captain of the eighth squad and Ukitake Jūshirō, captain of the thirteenth squad stood on a high cliff overlooking the battle between their old teacher and the Shinigami Representative. When they heard about the Soutaichou's plan for the first time they were, of course, against the idea. They argued, they complained but the tired expression permanently impressed into the elder's face caused them to take the situation from his perspective and in the end they understood the old man's reasons.

Kyōraku frowned as he watched the two shinigami clashed, blade against blade, sparks flying on contact. It had been a long time since he's seen the old man fight so seriously and with no regrets. His gaze then turned to his friend to see his reaction about all this but his face gave away nothing. He shook his head and sighed.

"I hope Yama-jii is sure about all this." He commented wearily placing his arms within the billowing sleeves of his robes. Ukitake didn't react immediately but added his own worries.

"He has blind faith in Ichigo's power and his potential to rise above others."

"Hmmm…." Kyōraku hummed accepting the statement. Ukitake smile knowingly.

"And besides, you know as well as I that that boy is the only one capable of filling sensei's position." Kyōraku nodded with a small grin.

"And if I know Yama-jii, he hasn't told Ichigo anything."

The two captains turned back to the commencing battle making sure to brace their selves as a clash of the powerful reiatsus caused a brief shockwave. They watched on with lighter spirits at what was in store for them, Seireitei, and the young orange-haired boy.

[*****]

Ichigo flipped a certain feet away from the again captain swiftly pacing his katana back in its sheath, at the ready. He had an uneasy feeling about this battle but couldn't exactly pinpoint what caused it. Narrowed brown orbs met patient black ones and suddenly the feeling grew exponentially. He had half a mind to relax his stance and call it quits but the spike in reiatsu coming from the old man made him choose otherwise.

"Do not play me for a fool Ichigo! You will fight me for I give you no other choice!" he was gone. Ichigo's hand tightened on the hilt of his blade, all senses on high alert.

"Satsu: Zangetsu!" with a quick horizontal slash, so fast the drawing of the blade could not be seen, everything within a five mile radius was cut in half. Yamamoto dodged using advanced Shunpo causing the abandoned buildings in the area crashed into rubble, its foundations not able to support the crumbling weight.

The attack had initially missed its mark but served its purpose. Dust form the debris covered the area, effectively hiding Ichigo and forcing Yamamoto out to hover about scanning the area for the orange-haired teen.

Ichigo lightened his stance but never moved his sword hand from the hilt. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and allowed himself to retreat consciously into his mind. He mentally noted that he only had a few minutes before the wind blew away his cover and revealed his position.

He opened his eyes and found himself in the familiar glass building landscape that was a reflection of his soul. Out the corner of his eye he saw the billowing of a black coat with frayed edges. The figure that wore it, balance expertly on the shikai form of the blade currently attached to his hip. Black eyes met confident brown ones.

"Zangetsu os-san." Ichigo greeted normally.

"Ichigo, you've became stronger." The soul cutter stated casually.

"Ah. Yamamoto-san helped with my training." The conversion was casual, almost as if they were old friend catching up with each other lives. The mention of the Soutaichou's name turned the casual atmosphere to a solemn on. Zangetsu stared down his partner.

"Be careful, Ichigo. Ryūjin Jakka's roar has become dull and sad." The blade informed. Ichigo let the information settle piecing it with his observations of the old man.

"Wakarimasu [3]. Although I get the feeling that the result of this battle will not turn out what it should be." He nodded to Zangetsu and turned on his heel only to come face to face with his smirking Hollow side; self named Shiro.

"Ne, Ichigo, wasn't gonna greet me while you were here?" grinned the Hollow reflection as Ichigo inwardly groan at his misfortune. He had no time for foolish bantering.

"Not now Shiro-san." He made to move past him only to be halted by the Hollows words.

"Well, if you aren't mister high and might," Shiro scoffed then grinned maliciously, "Must be an ego booster to kill old captains." Brown eyes widened in horror as Shiro's evil laughter shook the very core of his soul, the words echoing loudly.

'…_to kill old captains…'_

* * *

SI: So how was it? Was it good? Was it completely not mysterious enough to wait for the rest? Please review so I'll know if I should continue or not! Thankies!

[1]: Myaku: Pulse

[2]: Satsu: Slice

[3]: Wakarimasu: I understand


	2. His Will

**Disclaimer: I don't not in any way own Bleach or its characters. I do, however, own Ichigo's extended powers. **

_**SI89:**__ I have come to realize that many people do, indeed, like this story seeing a many have saved it to their alerts list. But it would help me out to you actually reviewed. I would like some feedback, ya know? Well, hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it came out so late. I tried to get it out Tuesday but realized I only had two pages written so yeah, took me a while. Well, onwards!!!_

* * *

Coming back to reality, Ichigo's brown eyes snapped open in blatant horror as red dotted his face and dominated his vision. He wasn't sure what had happened but he was aware that Shiro's incessant laughter had much to do with it. Yamamoto coughed causing blood to spray and drip down his chin. Concern took control of the younger shinigami's body as he made to run over to the dying Soutaichou. Before he could get very far he was blocked by two familiar figures.

"Ukitake-san!? Kyōraku-san?!" the two stood before him with sad, apologetic faces that caused the confused young man to feel utterly guilty. It did not mean for it to go this far.

"What have I done?" he mouthed in shock, falling to his knees. The two captains helped up their teacher up and over to the grieving youth.

"Grieve not, Ichigo, for I expected such a result." Ichigo's head snapped up at the bleeding elder. Yamamoto gave him a sincere grandfather-type smile.

"This is not your fault. I actually planned this as an outcome for your future." Ichigo stood and met the man eye to eye with a confused gaze.

"Doushite? [1]" Yamamoto sighed, coughing more.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I have deemed you my successor of the Soutaichou position and the leader of the Gotei 13. With Jūshirō-kun and Shunsui-kun as valid witnesses to this battle, and my written Will in the hands of SasakibeChōjirō, no one will protest." Yamamoto explained to the best of his ability. He could feel his body going numb from the loss of blood and many lacerations created by Ichigo's last attack.

Ichigo didn't react to the overload of information and new responsibilities. He realized that it was incredibly unfair to select him for something he had no interest in let alone on say in the matter. Most this seemed to be that way as of late. Even his father had decided among himself that Ichigo was going to attend Medical School, even though he had already decided to do so in order to take over the family clinic. It was almost like he didn't have any control over his life anymore.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" he questioned.

"Because I knew you would reject the idea and see nothing but your own inabilities to command numerous squads. But being a good commander does not solely depend on giving out orders. You must care about those who follow you, which you do. Be steadfast in your beliefs, which you are. And to know what it takes to protect those close to you, which you know naturally." Yamamoto explained hoarsely, his vision blurry, and the cold creeping rapidly as if it had been waiting for the moment for a long time.

"Jūshirō-kun and Shunsui-kun will help you, of course, seeing as there is no more Central 46. They are my students and I trust them. I trust you as well, Ichigo, to lead Seireitei and Soul Society to a bright future." Shakily he held his hand up to the young shinigami whom grasped the hand firmly.

"Promise me…Ichigo…." The words were forced due to him using nearly the last of his strength as his eyes drooped closed.

"I will, Ojii-san. I'll try to make you proud." A final smiled graced the old man's face as the dark hand grasped it victim. Ichigo bowed his head and held back the raw emotions that threatened to take hold. The two captains watched in sympathetic awe. The boy, to say the least was inspiring and selfless.

After a few moments Ukitake pulled an envelope from his robes and handed to orange-haired shinigami. Ichigo looked at them in confusion. They gave him a somewhat sad but encouraging smile.

"You should go home and rest. We'll take care of this here for a while. I'm sure you want to mull things over after reading that." Said the slightly perverted captain before they flash stepped away with the deceased Soutaichou's body. Ichigo gazed at the note and sighed tiredly, afraid he might have committed himself to something he couldn't handle.

Placing the note in his robes he took his katana and stabbed the air. Twisting it like a key in a lock the rice paper and bamboo doors opened revealing the door to the living world. He stepped through with little hesitation briefly wondering what everyone was up to while he had been away. Had they noticed his absence? How did they cover for him at school? Were his sisters worried? The thoughts sent his brain into and frenzy, causing him to feel the exhaustion of the past few months.

It wasn't long before he stepped foot on the soil so familiar to him even the air was an instant comfort for his frazzled nerves. He closed his eyes and relished in the feeling of his town, his home. Opening his eyes with a slow exhale of breath, he realized the sun was setting painting the sky an array of orange, reds, and gold. The sight made him slightly less depressed.

His first destination in mind was Urahara's shop but the thought of seeing his family was a better sway on his mind. His feet moved in a direction on their own, walking the familiar paths toward his house. Each street held a pleasant atmosphere that he hadn't really taken the time to appreciate since that fateful day that turned him into a shinigami, but he had no regrets. He'd met many interesting people, battled strong opponents, and changed so many lives he didn't know if he wanted to count the numbers. Without noticing, he had halted in front of the house he hadn't seen for several months.

"I wonder…." He murmured strolling to the side of the two-story and looked up at the window to his room. To his chagrin the said window was closed even though he clearly told Kon to keep it open for his return. His eye twitched involuntary.

"Damn you, Kon!!" he cursed, the stupid Mod Soul was going to get it once he was back in his body. Shaking his murderous thought away he used hohō [2] to float up to the window and proceeded to walk through the wall. The sensation was still a tad uncomfortable but it was his only choice.

The scene before him was a cause for the orange-haired shinigami to acquire a permanent twitch in his left eye. There, in his bed, was Kon (in his body) snoring loudly with a visible snot bubble. Ichigo growled lowly took his Shinigami Substitute badge and rammed it into the chest of his body. The soul transfer so quick Kon barely realized he was awake back in the stuffed toy lion and being glared a fiercely by a pissed teenager.

Kon blinked a few times to remove the sleep and screamed while wriggling uselessly in Ichigo's grip. Annoyed and to shut up the Mod Soul, Ichigo threw the toy down with great force and stomped down on its head, effectively muting the screams.

"Teme, didn't I tell you to leave the damn window open?! You're so _useless_!!!" he hissed. Getting bored pretty fast and glad for the instant stress reliever, Ichigo sighed and sat on the bed after turning on the light. It felt good to be back in his body, albeit it felt weird at first, but it was his. He rotated his shoulders reflexively, as Kon looked up at him with false angry tears.

"H-how could you do this to me!!?" he cried getting up to make his way over to the teen, who seemed to be ignoring him. Angered more, Kon climbed the bed post and up to Ichigo's chest when he had lay down on his back to stare blankly at the ceiling. He then proceeded to rapidly punch the human with all his stuffed toy strength, not that it did much.

"Listen to me, damn you!!"

"Kon, not now." Sensing his friend's unease, Kon paused in his ministrations and looked at the boy in confusion.

"Ne, Ichigo? Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Ah, just thinking. A lot has happened in the last couple of months." Was the answer. Kon ceased his questioning and decided that the simple tilt of his head was enough to indicate his confusion. Ichigo gave his best reassuring smile to the stuffed lion.

"I'm fine, Kon, really. Just fine…." His voice trailed into thought as he remembered the letter that was given to him and abruptly sat up causing the Mod Soul plushie to tumble to the floor.

"Hey!" as the toy got up to re-reprimand the orange-haired teen of his mistreatment, Isshin, Ichigo's father, chose that moment to burst into the room quite excitedly.

"Ichigooooooooo!!!" he proceeded to imitate a drop kick on his son which, by reflex, was quickly dodged and countered with a powerful straight punch to the face. The hit made the older man fly back into the closet door knocking it out of frame. He recovered quickly, standing with a bloody nose; hands on hips in a sort of Superman pose, chuckling.

"It seems my training has made you stronger, my son!" he exclaimed proudly, throwing his head back in a fit of laughter. Ichigo glared irately at his father.

"Aho [3]! What the hell is your problem, barging in my room uninvited, and trying to kill me no less." Ichigo shouted. He then sighed, holding his head. He could feel a migraine coming about. Isshin paid no attention to his son's scolding and continued to laugh heartily at nothing in particular.

"I just came wish you good night in a fatherly manner." He said makin his way out the door.

"WHAT KIND OF FATHER ATTEMPTS TO DROP KICK HIS SON AS A 'GOOD NIGHT' GREETING?!!"Isshin waved off the rebuttal. Before closing the door all the way he turned back to his son grinning amused.

"As the EXCELLENT father that I am, I will also take it upon myself to wake you in the same manner." With that the door was slammed shut in defense from the incoming stuffed lion missile that came in hard contact with the door. Isshin's laughter could be heard despite the barrier.

Ichigo sighed and resumed his position on the bed holding the letter above toward the ceiling. Kon gazed questionably at the letter with interest.

"What's that?" the inquiry hung in the air a bit before being answered.

"The final words of Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, Soutaichou of the Gotei 13."

The atmosphere became tense as he broke the wax seal.

* * *

[1] Doushite: Why?

[2] hohō: By collecting and solidifying spirit particles beneath their feet, Shinigami can gain traction on thin air to either freely move about or to stop themselves from falling.

[3] Aho: Asshole


	3. Inside Out

_**First I would like to say: I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I didn't realize how much time had gone by. Thanks for waiting though. I really appreciate the few reviews that I got but getting even more would be better! **_

_**Second: I realize that some of my definitions may be slightly off but should still be in the same range of the actual meaning. **_

_**Third: I'm trying my best to keep all cannon characters the same as they would be in the anime/manga, so if I cross a boundary let me know and I'll fix it.**_

_**Lastly (spoiler!): There will be a couple of OC's that will be showing up from time to time but not a lot, and no official pairings!! Sorry, now read on!**_

_

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo,_

_If you are reading this is means that everything is going just as I planned. You have successfully completed your training with me and have officially been elected to take my place as the new Captain-Commander, but not all is as well as I'd hoped. Unfortunately many of my former subordinates are closed-minded and will not accept what has occurred. Ichigo, as a man's dying wish I want you to make them see reason. Train yourself and surpass your limits even I could not reach. I have arranged for you training to continue with Hirako Shinji to control your Hollow powers, they will be beneficial in your ascension. _

_Ichigo, I have seen you grow as a shinigami and I think of you as a grandson. So please, lead Soul Society to a peaceful future. Your training starts two months preceding my death._

_Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni_

Ichigo read and reread the letter fully digesting the words written. Since he had basically already accepted the fact that he would become the new Captain-Commander, the only thing that seemed to not process well was the arrangement for his training to continue. His face scrunched in disbelief.

'_More training!?' _his brain shouted. He suddenly got the urge to rip all of his hair out, his stress levels had just sky rocketed to new heights.

In an attempt to calm his self, he immediately went into an old training habit he'd picked up from the old man; meditation. His eyes closed and his body slid into the familiar Indian-style sitting position. His fingers mirrored each other in the middle of his lap with each finger tip touching its opposite. (Somewhat like Shikamaru)

His mind went into a blank state as he regulated his breathing to a relaxed state of concentration. Kon looked on in complete and utter confusion. This was a new part of his friend that he'd never seen, and he'd seen a lot. The stuffed lion hand never witnessed Ichigo being so relaxed, so calm, so…peaceful. To tell the truth it scared him a little. His friend was changing, not just physically but emotionally as well, while he still lingered in the art of tomfoolery and vulgar imagination.

Should he be changing too or be left behind and forgotten?

The toy took his time climbing the bed and made his self comfortable in a little corner at the head of the bed, deep in thought on his recent actions.

Ichigo found himself, once again, in his familiar soulscape when he opened his eyes. The only difference this time was the maliciously grinning Hollow, Shiro, squatting dangerously close to his face. Ichigo did not flinch, one may even say he was expecting it, and glared harshly at his unfortunate partner. Shiro's grin grew to a facetious smirk.

"So, you finally decided to drop in for a little chat, eh? Must be my fucking birthday." The shinigami ignored the comment.

"What 'd you do to kill Ojii-san? It must have been a delayed attack because it didn't react until he tried to attack."

Ichigo was pretty sure the Hollow had something to do with the death of the deceased Soutaichou. He was furious to find the smirk widen.

"Technically it was _you_ who killed him." Shrugged the indifferent Hollow. Ichigo stood red dominating his vision; the anger apparent in his features.

"Fuck technicalities! What did you do?" the heightened emotion was casing his blood to boil more than it should have. The training he'd put himself through the past 10 mothers would have been for nothing had he not caught himself. Taking a succession of calming breaths he reseated himself, all the while ignoring his Hollow's irritating cackle.

"Seems like the old man really whipped you into shape, tch. Fine, I'll tell you what happened." Shiro relented surprisingly fast. His face went from plotting bastard to deadly serious. Ichigo contained his awe.

"Listen Aibou [1], with your exponential increase in power your attack damage increases as well. Unfortunately it seems that unless you can FULLY control that last attack you won't be able to release Shikai." Brown orbs widened in shock.

"Nani!?[2] What do you mean?" he inquired urgently. Shiro gave him a solemn expression. Usually he would have taken joy in confusing his young host and leaving him to solve the ridiculous riddle laid before him but this wasn't the time. His, no, their existence, was in jeopardy.

"You were unconscious when the attack was used." A blank look crossed the young teen's face. Shiro rolled his eyes and sighed.

"In the span that it took to regain consciousness there was a build-up of power that you unconsciously used to kill the geezer." Shiro paused in explanation, allowing the information to sink in thoroughly. He watched somewhat annoyed as his host's face contorted to many emotions.

Our favorite Strawberry didn't know what to do with his self or the information just given to him. All he knew was it left him a hell of a lot more guilty than before. Not only did you kill the most powerful and respected man in Soul Society, he killed him unconsciously. Shiro huffed loudly making known his annoyance.

"Damn it! Get over your shit load of self pity and fight, or I'll take this as a chance to be king, do you hear me!!?" the orange-haired teen was taken aback by the sudden shout. Once he'd recovered he realized that this was Shiro's way of showing concern. Masked with insults, threats, and overconfidence. The sentiment shook him of the previous thoughts, and a more positive determination took their place. He smirked and stood.

"You're right. I don't have time to sit in an emo corner and angst. The old man left me his Will and legacy of the future; I promised to make him proud and I will." The Hollow huffed in indifference but an involuntary smirk spread on his pale face.

"Ah, Aibou. Let's see where that determination leads."

* * *

******

Two months later found Ichigo stand in front of eight member of the group known as Vizards. All of them had defended Soul Society as either a Captain or Vice Captain but defected due to their discovery of their Hollow abilities.

Ichigo stared, they stared back expectantly. Hirako Shinji stepped forward.

"Ichigo." He nodded in greeting.

"Hirako." He greeted in return unsure of what to say to his new trainers, but it seems words were unneeded.

Sarugaki Hiyori due to her short temper and lack of patience had already donned her mask and executed her assault. Without much movement, Ichigo popped the Mod Soul pill into his mouth appearing in his shinigami form to defend against the powerful impact. Kon coward behind him.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder slightly at the Mod Soul occupying his body.

"Kon, go somewhere safe. I don't want you to go home yet." He instructed and proceeded to push away the small blond, who back flipped away several yards. Kon, unable to speak, nodded and stood near the entrance.

With full attention now on the battle, Ichigo narrowed his eyes at his opponent.

"You've gotten stronger. Looks like I can actually get serious this time." She stated. Ichigo said nothing but drew his sword and readied his stance. Hirako narrowed his eyes.

"Hiyori, don't underestimate his power. I doubt the old man slacked on his training." He advised his comrade who glared at his interference.

"Baka! You don't have to tell me that!" she yelled back but was ignored as Hirako used his pinky finger to clean out his ear. The others had gone about their own business but not completely unaware of the battle, for they too, were interested in Ichigo's increased power. Hiyori turned back to her prey that had not moved since entering his stance.

"Yo, aho, show me what you've learned so far."

And so the battle commenced.

* * *

*****

The remaining nine captains gathered by request of the Soutaicho's two disciples. They were slightly confused considering it was always the Captain-commander whom sent out the Hell Butterflies fluttering through the skies with urgent messages but complied, nonetheless.

The even numbered squad captains lined up on one side while the odds lined the other. Kyouraku and Ukitake stood at the front waiting for the curious chatter to die down for they were patient people.

Anything to stall for time. Sadly luck was not watching over them at the moment.

"Oi, Kyouraku, Ukitake! What the hell is going on?! Where's the old man?" voiced a rather impatient 11th squad captain. The two sighed as all went silent signaling they had the floor.

"Uh…well…."Ukitake trailed unsure how to start. Kyouraku sighed once more before clearing his throat turning heads his way.

"Well, it seems that Yama-jii has passed on." Black stares greeted as the information sank in. When the information registered the captains went into a rage.

"What do you mean? Why we not informed immediately about this?" demanded Soifon angrily slightly stepping out of the usual formation. Ukitake spoke upon this time.

"Soutaichou had felt it was his time. He felt he was holding Soul Society back from its true potential and decided to leave his position and legacy in more capable hands." He announced rather calmly.

"Everything has been set up for his successor's arrival in a few months. In the mean time Kyouraku and I will be overseeing things. The proof of this lies within Soutaichou's Will. If you will, Sasakibe-san."

The former Vice captain stepped forward with a roll of parchment and began to read its contents. Everyone was still as the words sunk in not completely sure what to do. There was no loophole seeing as the person who would be succeeding was personally chosen and won fairly in an official captain's match.

Once the reading was over Sasakibe bowed and mode his exit allowing the others to grieve on their own. The atmosphere was solemn as emotions ran high causing the room to feel somewhat stifling. Byakuya stepped out of line.

"Is that all? Is the meeting adjourned?" His emotionless expression and tone aroused tension from the others before he turned on his heel promptly exiting the room without confirmation. The rest slowly followed suit with the advice to rest and inform their squads. The last to leave was Zaraki Kenpachi. He wasn't sad or upset at the news, because quite frankly he didn't care. But there was one thing that wore one his mind as he faced the two captains.

"If this new Commander is a weak ass, I'll kill him." He stated and took his leave. The last two stood in silence before Kyouraku chuckled pulling down the front of his straw hat.

"Well, we won't have to worry about that now, will we?" Ukitake sighed tiredly.

"No. We won't."

* * *

*****

Ichigo stood panting with a fierce glare. He had never been through something so painful in his life. Even Yamamoto's training didn't compare. A loud huff made known his discontent as a familiar chuckle filled the air.

"Really, now, Ichigo. I thought you would be happy to have me out of you." Voice Shiro amused.

Yes, Kurosaki Ichigo, had gone through the very painful process of separating his Hollow counterpart from his body. Don't mistake this as Shiro's freedom. No, they were still strongly and eternally bound but it was the concept that had everyone reeling.

"Urusai! I'm just getting my strength back. Remember, we may be separated on a physical level but we are still spiritually bound. I still hold power over your existence." Ichigo state smugly pointing his blade at the Hollow who frowned deeply.

"Che, smartass."

It was funny. The group of Vizards stood on the side watching the banter amused. On the surface the two didn't get along but underneath that façade was a deep understanding that no one could touch. Not even them, whom have had an inkling of the situation.

The sound of Ichigo sheathing his blade brought them out of their musings.

"Yo, Ichigo. Everything okay?"Hirako asked somewhat concerned though his face gave away nothing. Ichigo answered with a shrug.

"I was thinking---"

"Oh, your brain works?" interrupted Shiro sarcastically. Ichigo steeled himself in order to ignore him.

"I was thinking of sparring with that white nutcase over there, to see if anything's changed." He suggested. Shiro gave him a bland look and shrugged before walking casually to one side of the battlefield. The Vizards all relocated themselves round the field for better observation. Their orange-haired friend stood opposite of his counterpart ready for the spar match. Brown eyes locked with eerie yellow as he sat one hand on the hilt of his blade. Shiro mirrored him.

"Alright. Keep the fight clean. No killing…Shiro-san." Stated Muguruma [3] purposely calling out the Hollow who simply smirked.

"No promises there." Muguruma shook his head and signaled for the start of the battle.

* * *

**Again, sorry I took so long! It's been over two months to add to the growing pile. So, I'm giving you a heads up. The next chapter won't be out because of the holidays. Just be as glad as I am that I updated, especially today, which is my birthday! Ugh, I feel old, but all the same thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SI**

[1] Aibou – partner

[2] Nani – what

[3] Muguruma Kensei: former captain of the 9th squad


	4. Makings of a Leader

**Disclaimer: I'm not sure if I put this up before but now I am. As I'm sure you know, Bleach and its characters are not mine (but i would clearly stake claim over Ichigo). Fortunately I do, however, own the plot and the minor OC's. Now I command you to enjoy the story!**

* * *

Ichigo sat in the throne-like chair, he was uncomfortable but it was a relief to his sore and aching body. The training had paid off immensely. The only downside to the separation was that they were snapped back, rather painfully, to one body once he wasn't in Shinigami form. To say the least Shiro was pissed. So much, in fact, he cursed fluently in a language Ichigo had never heard before. It was creepy.

Currently, Shiro stood to his host's right, arms crossed and a bit more clam than he had been for the past few days. Multiple times the teen had mentally compared the Hollow's anger to a pregnant woman. The thought alone caused the young man to laugh so hard tears streamed down his face like rivers.

As he calmed down the eighth and 13th squad captains entered the room, one by each of the overly large double doors. They gave him amused smiles.

"Ichigo-kun, we're ready for you." With one last calming breath he stood and straightened his new robes before following him two advisers out of the room.

To say he was nervous was a HUGE understatement. His nerves were in overdrive creating small twitches in his movement. Lucky for the young captain they weren't completely visible.

The huge double doors to the conference room loomed before them adding pressure to his already frantic nerves. He gulped and turned to the two smile captains.

"No worries, Ichigo-kun. We're here for you." Assured Ukitake, Kyouraku nodded. The teen felt a bit better.

"And by law, so are the others." The statement just sent his mood into the black abyss. Shiro snorted at the change in his partner's mood before giving a smirk.

"Che, pathetic. If you act like that in there, they'll walk all over you. Then what kind of captain would you be?" It wasn't so much a question as a jibe at Ichigo's self-esteem. Really, it was an indirect way to get his human counterpart to shape up and take pride in the decisions he had made and will a make in the future. But Hollow pride would not allow him to voice that reason.

Unconsciously, Ichigo straightened himself and steeled his resolve. Usually when Shiro had something to say it was either an insult, threat or a piece of advice in disguise. He was pretty sure it was the last one, as rare as it is.

"Ah. What kind of captain _would _I be?" the orange-haired teen smirked at his counterpart as a way to show he got the underlying message. Shiro hugged and crossed his arms.

"Saa, time to get the show on the road, ne?"

* * *

*****~*****

All the remaining vice captains were gathered in their own little meet room awaiting the big news from their superiors.

Matsumoto Rangiku lay bored on the floor clearly not wanting to be there, away from the pints of sake[1] calling her name. Hinamori Momo sat nearby just in case her friend tried to make an escape. Kira Izuru sat quietly in a corner in mild meditation. This was a rare time of peace seeing as he was being a temporary captain for the third division. And the work load was not light.

Abarai Renji, although a relatively serious worker, was also bored crazy. To pass the time he dared to take a chance at a quick nap but before he could close his eyes a pink-haired blob pounced on his back and began pulling on his red hair, all the while laughing joyously at his suffering.

"Itai[2]!!! Yachiru-san, please let you of my hair!!" he yelled bringing all focus to the active two.

"Hahahahahaha!! Ne, ne, Akai[3]-chan wake up! Play with me!!" it was a demand, of course. A demand he had no choice but to obey if he wanted to keep his sanity. Everyone deadpanned at the two silently thanking Kamisama for not being her target.

"Alright! Just let go!" she complied allowing the sixth division fukutachiou to regain his bearings before forcing him into the rules of her new game.

Hisagi Shuuhei, whom sat across from the two, sighed in relief and went back to his thought reevaluation everything he was ever told by his former captain. How many lies had he been told? Will this prevent him from progressing? His shock his head at the ridiculous thought.

He would never stop progressing.

And so he ceased thinking about it.

Iba Tetsuzaemon and Kotetsu Isane sat calmly in a corner conversing among themselves about possible results of the captains meeting. Kurotsuchi Nemu sat nearby, reserved, but making sure to observe everything in case she saw something that would interest her beloved 'Mayuri-sama'.

Ise Nanao entertained herself with calming down the hyper pick-haired 11th squad vice captain. She was pretty sure someone had given her sugar before coming, most likely in an attempt to escape her wrath. She deduced it was highly likely that the culprit was Kuchiki-taichou.

The last was Oomaeda Marechiyo whom sat next to Hisagi munching on an extra bag of chips he had with him. When he had successfully polished off the rest of the bag's contents an awkward silence filled the room. No one knew what to say to break the tense so they decided to stay in their own little bubbles for the time being.

* * *

*****~*****

Ichigo sat awkwardly in the grand arm chair as nine pairs of eyes followed him closely. Some were simply unsurprised that he had succeeded, such as the maliciously smirking 11th squad captain and the uninterested Kuchiki clan head. Others were merely caught off-guard at the Hollow figure standing beside him looking strangely like an evilly amused version of their new Soutaichou.

Of course, it drew Kurotsuchi Mayuri's attention.

The odd silence had begun to sear on the poor boy's nerves causing him to clear his throat and answer their question.

"Ahem. Ano…It good to see you all!" he greeted not being able to think of anything else. Hitsugaya Toushirou, not being afraid of the younger yet taller mal, told him off.

"Baka! That's all you can say, Kurosaki?!!" a tick mark appeared on his temple verifying his anger. Unohana Retsu, the gentle but sill scary, fourth division captain smiled graciously.

"Hitsugaya-taichou? Although we are all familiar with him, we should all still show our respect." Hitsugaya took a minute to calm himself, nod, and step back in formation.

Kurotsuchi hugged about the waste of time the meeting was clearly he had better things to do. Kuchiki Byakuya not phased by the current events, spoke, drawing the others attention.

"What exactly happened to Genryuusei-sama?" the question hung in the air a bit, the only sound being the low chuckling of the hollow, which again was another mysterious topic yet to be brought to light.

Ichigo relayed every bit of information he could recall concerning Genryuusei's death and his succession. The others listened intently accepting the information and figuring out how to cope with it. It also answered the silent question of why his Hollow had materialized. Apparently, being still alive and powerful had its perks.

'_And its downsides.'_ Ichigo thought as he gazed at the madly grinning Zaraki Kenpachi and the non-too- subtle killing intent flowing off of him in waves. Ichigo sighed and decided it was time to wrap up.

"As the new Captain-Commander, there will be some changes. Be it good or bad." _'…hopefully good.'_ He added mentally.

"Information of that will be announced at a later date. Seeing as I am not completely dead…*cough*yet*cough*, Kyouraku-san and Ukitake-san will be my stand in. Please inform your squads of the current situation. Meeting adjourned." A collective 'Hai' echoed in the room before they began filing out the double doors. Few stayed behind, such as Zaraki instigating a fight with both Ichigo and Shiro. Soifon wanted to file a certain complaint. And Ichigo wanted to ask Ukitake a question.

"Is something wrong, Ichigo-kun?" the white-haired man inquired lightly. Ichigo shook his head with a small nervous smile.

"No, I was just wondering…could I visit the academy?" the older man gave a confused expression. Ichigo laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Ano…I just thought that since Soul Society's greatest weakness at the moment is the vacant captain positions that we should promote and fill in, ne?" he clarified. It took a sec for Ukitake to digest what the young man was saying but then grinned slapping the young man on the back.

"You really have the makings of a leader, Ichigo-kun. As to answer your inquiry about the Academy, don't forget you are the Captain-Commander of the _Goteijūsantai_[4]. Your authority overrules us." And with that Ukitake took his leave, leaving the teen to his work.

* * *

Thank you for being patient with me. I know this chapter is rather short but writing for this story is a lot harder then adding OC's and stuff. Keeping to the cannon characters and whatnot while trying to create a good plot. *sigh* I at least think my writing skills have improved a bit compared to my first story **Habitual Attachment**. You think so too, right? :D Well I'll try to get the next as soon as I can! Count on it!

P.S. Please review! I could definitely use the feed back! Thanks!

[1] Sake: Alcohol

[2] Itai: Ouch; It hurts

[3] Akai: Red

[4] Goteijūsantai: Thirteen Division Imperial Guards


	5. His Way of Doing Things

**Discaimer: I don't own Bleach, but if I did Orihime would not be alive and Rukia would be A LOT more useful!**

**I just want to say that I am a HORRIBLE author for a site like this. I often have writer's block and I don't keep my updating promises. You all must hate me! But I won't cry, I'll just try and try again to update as much as I can. **

**I am aware that school is starting back up (classes start tomorrow for me) and that I will most likely have a couple of updates throughout the year. (Strangely I find it easy to write in a classroom setting.) So look forward to it!**

**Lastly, I would like to thank everyone for reading this story, review, and or favorite-ing it. One day I hope to write a book so that all of you readers out there can buy it and become even bigger fans of my works! Thanks and keep reading!**

**Note: By now you guys should know what all the japanese means. If I put something new in I will put the translation next to it. (I got a couple of reviews for that)**

**NOW ONWARDS  
**

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo was usually a merciful, responsible, and understanding person. He looked after his sisters, protected his friends, and tried his hardest to make friends from foes. But there was just one person in his life that just didn't fall under a category to his liking.

His name was Kurosaki Isshin.

He was eccentric, he was bold, and regrettably he was his father.

Ichigo sat on the couch trying to drown out the dull ramblings of his father that most likely had nothing, whatsoever, to do with him. In hopes of escaping the unrelated monologue he closed his eyes and put on a pair of stereo headphones, the music drowning out his thoughts and surroundings.

Kurosaki Isshin wasn't the fool he played out to be and everyone believed he was. In fact, he knew just about everything that went on in his children's lives. They just weren't aware. His greatest past-time was, of course, annoying the hell out of his only son. He believed his reactions were so cute but those thoughts would never make it past the random poster of his beloved Masaki he usually hung up for confessions. He glanced at his son and smiled knowingly.

'_Masaki, Ichigo has grown up so much in the blink of an eye. He has taken up so much. I'm sure he'll make up proud.'_ And just as quickly as the thought had come it passed and an evil grin spread on his face.

"ICHI~GO!"

* * *

College.

It wasn't like Ichigo hated it, but he didn't particularly like it either. The only redeeming quality was the calming ambience of the classroom and the occasional meeting up of old friends. He had decided that keeping to as few acquaintances as possible to smoothly transition into his new lifestyle was the best option. Being in a position of absolute authority and studying for a medical degree was not an easy task. The fewer distractions, the better.

About an hour later found the boy sitting in the lounge of the student union building trying to concentrate on the Anatomy textbook before him, with no luck of completing said task. He sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Not getting enough sleep, Kurosaki?" inquired the all too familiar voice of Ishida Uryuu. Ichigo looked up at the figure before him and gave a half-hearted smile.

The Quincy hadn't changed much unless you count the longer hair at the nape of his neck, which had been gathered into a low ponytail and the girlfriend. He hadn't lost his love of pointing out Ichigo's obvious flaws or his competitive streak that said orange-haired usually ignored.

"'Sup, Ishida? Still as observant as ever." He stated in a casual tone. Ishida gave him a somewhat concerned gaze before taking a seat across from him.

"And you're still as inadequate at spirit perception as usual, but that's not what I came to talk to you about." He replied pushing up the rim of his rectangular spectacles. Ichigo raised a brow.

"Oh? You actually came to talk to me about something other than my lack of awareness? This must be serious."

"Urusai, Kurosaki! You sarcasm will get you nowhere. Actually, I heard that our term paper is due in a couple weeks and was wondering if you actually remembered to even start it." Ichigo gave him a blank look that clearly stated he didn't. The Quincy sighed.

"I've also noticed your lack of academic attendance for the past couple of months. I wasn't going to bring it up but Orihime has been worried and you know how she gets when she worries." Ichigo's gaze veered off to the side as he sighed. Yeah, he knew.

"I have to say that I am also a little curious about your random disappearances. You barely managed to graduate with average grades with that porn addict replacement." Slowly Ichigo brought his gaze to meet his temperamental friend's and shrugged lightly.

"Don't worry, I'll do it. And as for the disappearances, they won't happen as often but I will be gone from time to time." Ishida gave him a confused expression.

"Does this have to do with Shinigami business?"

"Yeah, I've recently acquired a…position of authority, so things are going to be weird for a bit. Can I count on you to keep things…normal around here when I'm gone?"

Most of the time Ishida Uryuu would protest with a claim about 'the Pride of the Quincy' before accepting the request of a Shinigami, but over the years he had slowly began to accept the changes between the two groups and considered Kurosaki Ichigo to be a dear friend, among others. Though he would never say that aloud.

The darker haired boy gave a wary glance before nodding.

"Yeah."

* * *

To say he was nervous was an understatement. Today would be his first public appearance as Kurosaki Ichigo, Soutaichou of the Gotei 13 and not Substitute Shinigami.

Yeah, the pressure was on.

Shiro looked at Ichigo from the corner of his eye before rolling them and proceeded to kick said person in the back of the knees. The action caused the new captain to face plant through the academy doors thoroughly running any respect the students had of their image of him.

It took a second before Ichigo could comprehend what had just happened. Once the situation sunk in, several anger tick marks made their appearance as he stood and turned angrily to his vice-captain.

"TEME! What the hell was that for?" he yelled angrily all etiquette thrown out the window. Shiro Shrugged and walked passed him unconcerned and uninterested in anything concerning his other half.

The students in the assembly hall didn't know what to say or how to react to what just transpired between the two bickering entrants.

'_Was one of them really their new Captain-Commander?'_

'_Why did one closely resemble that of a Hollow?'_

'_Were they really powerful?'_ Were a couple of thoughts that travelled their mind.

"Yare, yare, Ichigo-kun. Anger is not the answer. I'm sure Shiro-kun was only trying to lighten the mood. You looked like you were ready to flee in the other direction." Laughed the 8th division captain. Ukitake stood next to him with a denial smile while Shiro scoffed and gazed off to some unknown spot absentmindedly cleaning out his ear.

Ichigo nodded and took the chance to calm his emotions before continuing his duties. He has to admit that the little stunt did calm his nervousness and helped him to be more at ease with the surroundings. He smirked and faced the students.

"I know I don't look like much but just don't piss me off or cause too much trouble. Too much paperwork is not what I need at the moment." The young man said seriously only to gain a cough from his advisors to be a bit more amiable. He sweat dropped and re-thought his speech.

"….Is what a horrible captain would say and I am most definitely not a horrible captain….I think." The silent that followed only assured his failure to give a good speech before letting out a frustrated grunt.

"Okay, so I'm not the best spokesperson. Give me a break. Recently, my life has taken a huge turn, for better or worse, I'm not sure yet. What I do know is that I chose this path willingly and am determined to walk it with pride. With the support both here and in the living world, I'm sure I can get through this. _We_ can get through this…together. My goal is to help Soul society recover from the major blows it has taken these last couple of years. With your help we will fill in the gaps others have left and make Soul Society an even stronger source of protection." He explained. After a moment the hall erupted into thunderous cheers of approval. The orange-haired young man chuckled and scratched the back of his head in mild embarrassment.

"It seems you aren't completely incompetent, Aibou." Stated the Hollow with a smirk. Of course, he has to shit on his parade. He wouldn't be who he was if he didn't. Ichigo silently wondered if the Hollow really was a reflection of his inner self. If he was, he realized, he was a real asshole.

When everyone had calmed down, the student were escorted back to their respective classes, all the while talking about the new Soutaichou and what kind of changes were going to be made. Ichigo watched certain students closely; ones that displayed potential to rising in the ranks.

Once everyone had left Ichigo walked down the many hallways not really knowing his way around but noting that he was going in a good direction. Walking beside him, Captain Ukitake produced a pad of numerous papers and shoved them into his hands. Ichigo gazed at the stack in confused before tuning in to the sickly captain's explanation.

"Ichigo-kun, as you can see, I've taken the liberty of gathering information on the squads that have positions that require filling and potential candidates from the academy." Ichigo nodded after a moment and handed the wad of paper back to his advisor.

"Arigatou, Ukitake-san, but I won't really need it." He smiled lightly catching the older man off guard.

"I'll be choosing the replacements _**my way**_." With that said Ichigo entered the training grounds leaving his advisors somewhat uneasy.


End file.
